TCDD (dioxin, 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin) is one of the most toxic chemicals known to man. Progressive weight loss and thymic atrophy are two of its most frequent toxic symptoms. The induction of cleft palate and hydronephrosis characterize the teratogenic response of mice to TCDD. Because of the sensitivity of this response, we decided to use teratogenicity to measure the interaction of TCDD and other compounds with which it occurs in the environment. Such chemicals include polychlorinated dibenzofurans, polychlorinated biphenyls, hormones such as thyroxine and hydrocortisone, and drugs. The effects on TCDD toxicity are dependent upon chemical structure and may support a mechanistic hypothesis of TCDD toxicity.